


basorexia.

by gaywasfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basorexia, Best Friends, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Charlotte I know you're reading this ;], Clay | Dream Misses GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Crushes, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Has a Hand Kink (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hand & Finger Kink, Hi people from Twitter :), Horny Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lovesickness, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Okay I'm done with tags, Okay now i'm done with tags, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywasfound/pseuds/gaywasfound
Summary: Dream can't concetrate again, thinking about his best friend. For a few weeks by now, he couldn't stop imagining how kissing the colourblind bitch boy would be like. It finally leads him to considering if by any chance he doesn't have a crush on him, and... Well, his thoughts speak for themselves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	basorexia.

**Author's Note:**

> basorexia  
> (n.) the overwhelming desire to kiss
> 
> pronunciation | ba-sO-'rek-sE-a
> 
> First post on AO3 wow, and weirdly it's not smut. My writing isn't breathtaking or anything, but it's not terrible either.  
> Actually, this was supposed to have a different title. Even two. First one was 'Touch' but it was too simple, so I changed it to 'Lovesick', but then I found out about basorexia. It really matched here so here it is! And maybe you learned a new word too, all thanks to me  
> /j

The Floridian man was lost in his thoughts again. Every day he would constantly daydream, staring either at the ceiling or his feet. But there was a reason. That reason was something that Dream knew very well, just like the back of his hand, yet still, it seemed to surprise him with something new every day. Or in fact, it was more of a someone. The reason for his lack of concentration on any simple task was his best friend.

Yes, that silly, British man whose excuse for everything was 'I'm colourblind!' The dirty blond found it adorable no matter what. Hell, his whole existence was adorable as fuck to him. George could do literally nothing, just sit still and look pretty, and Dream would still find that entertaining.

His mind was now trailing off to the image of George smiling that was always stuck to his brain. His sharp, white teeth sneaking out from behind his perfect, kissable, pink lips. A colour that popped out from his milky pale skin. Dream always wanted to destroy it. Dirty it with marks and scratches. The American suddenly felt his pupils dilate once an inappropriate picture popped up in his head. He shooshed it away, covering his face with one of his large, veiny hands, meanwhile blushing hysterically as he cursed himself for thinking about such things. What's worse, it was his best friend.

Dream tapped his foot on the ground, starting to wonder once again. The picture of smiley George has once again shown itself behind his closed eyes. Deciding to focus on that one thing, he managed to catch every detail he could remember from staring at Georgie's facecam that he usually put on his live streams. He caught very light freckles on the right side of his cheek. He loved the way his deep brown eyes squint when his lips' sides bent up, creating cute dimples.

And his laugh... It was angelic. Especially his tiny giggles. They were breathtaking for Dream. Whenever George chuckled at his cheesy jokes, it made Clay unbelievably proud for some reason. I guess that's a pretty good ego booster, isn't it? He loved to watch as George laughed, usually wheezing along with him, which only made them laugh even harder. Even now, remembering as in his first Dream SMP stream, George, without thinking, jumped down with his Minecraft character, which made him die from fall damage. Oh, his wheeze was so chaotic back then. He almost busted out laughing right now, but he held it in.

Dream decided to focus on George's eyes more instead. They were the colour of warm cocoa. So dark that it was hard to distinguish them from the black pupils, that always got wider whenever he got excited. What Dream always adored were his long eyelashes, which fluttered with grace when he blinked or flapped shakingly when he slept. He only saw George asleep a couple of times. Like when they talked for so long to the point where the smaller passed out. They would sleep call sometimes. But every single time Dream woke up, George already hung up, which made him upset, but also wonder if he maybe observed him as he slept, the same way Clay did.

Another one of his favourite, maybe even the most favourite, features of his best friend were his sweet-looking, thin lips. From time to time, Clay would imagine how would they taste. Maybe tutti frutti? Or toasted sugar? Whatever it was, he wanted to feel their flavour on his tongue.

Dream shifted from his place, hiding his hands in the hoodie pockets. As he bit on his bottom lip, he pulled on the sticking-out skin with his teeth, once it was wettened enough.  
Was he really wishing to kiss his best friend so much? I mean, he didn't have a crush on George, did he?  
But what if... The thought made him wonder how living as George's lover would look like. 

Could they possibly sit down on Clay's big couch, right in front of a gigantic TV as some goofy rom-com played, but they wouldn't pay a single drip of attention to it, as they'd just stare into each other's souls, looking calm on the outside, but inside they were eating each other with their eyes? Would he be able to stroke George's fluffy hair, combing his much bigger hand through it and patting his head as it would lay against Clay's naked chest since the little Brit would always demand Dream to give him his clothes, that'd look very oversized on him?

Dream bit his lip harder.

Could he be caressing the Brit's slim figure, as they'd be sharing soft pecks on foreheads, cheeks, and lips, that would slowly transform into steamy make-out sessions? Would their lips clash onto each other perfectly, matching like the two puzzles that belong together? Would he be finally able to mark his porcelain skin and make him his? Could he smell the shampoo that would probably be bought by him, for George, to spoil him like his little Prince, as he presses his nose to his neck, near his earlobe, that he'd be whispering oh sweet, sweet praises into? Or maybe his brunette would randomly intertwine their hands out of nowhere, just to feel the warmness of each others' embraces?

Clay knew damn well that the colourblind Brit had some kind of obsession when it came to the blonde's hands. After the first time that he jokingly sent him a photo of his hand, where he was showing off his long, slender, middle finger to piss the other off, jokingly, of course, he noticed the other screenshot his snap. He didn't comment on that at first. Until George started asking him to send more. Dream didn't get why he was so hyped about his hands. When he asked, the brunette would only get flustered and avoid it at first. But one time, he finally got some sort of an answer. 'I-It's the veins, I guess... A-And they're so large and strong-looking, and...' George sounded like he was fleeing away in thoughts as Clay was left with his mouth agape in awe. He never knew how much the other adored hands. His hands. It made him smile that there was something that the other strongly liked about him.

But soon he started to notice it too. Dream started to get why George had such obsession over such simple, yet complicated, body part. He started catching himself staring at the hands of the other, too. They looked so... perfect. White as snow, with poking-out knuckles, that were lightly blushed with a pinkish-orangey hue. It seemed kinda attractive to him for whoever knows the damn reason. Then to his nails. Short, but well taken care of, with the natural colour of peachy-pink. But then, the most important thing. They looked so small. They were tiny. It seemed that Clay could be able to cover his whole hand with just his own. The imaginary of them holding hands, took Dream's breath away in a split second.

God damn, so did he really have a crush on his best friend?

Dream's imagination rushed with even more images of him and George. He still had that huge urge to get to know George's perfect lips. Oh if he only could pin the other down onto his couch, both George's wrists above his head, trapped in Clay's tight, merciless grasp. He could definitely imagine the pretty bruises, it would leave, intruding the perfection of his milky skin's purity. He'd make George open his mouth wide, specifically for him to explore the wet caverns inside of it, dominating him easily in the dance battle of their tongues. He could do anything to him, and the Brit would let him. From touching his, not for long, white thighs between his legs, to degrading him roughly, but still with George's consent, him enjoying it.

Dream licked his lips, biting his tongue harshly at the same time as if scolding himself for thinking such filthy thoughts about his friend.

Right, it was still his friend. Only a friend. Then why did he miss just the thought of their lips meeting in at least the slightest touch that ever longed? Clay just closed his eyes, growling at the thought. He had to realize it later. Because just now, he remembered where he was. He took out his phone. God fucking damn himself for putting George's photo even on his fucking lock screen. He felt more embarrassed than ever about it now. But it didn't matter at the moment.

"Later..." Clay mumbled to himself, repeating his previous thought of figuring out how his heart and feelings worked. He checked the time. It was already 9 pm. He knitted his brows together, realizing he's been thinking about George for the past 2 hours. I mean, he would anyways, but not in such a way. His head tipped around until a loud voice caught his attention to look forward with wide eyes. Finally. He saw that fragile figurine for the first time in person. They ran onto each other, tackling themselves on the dirty airport ground, locked in a tight hug. But he didn't care, as a very wide smile of pure happiness crept up onto his sunkissed face.

"Dream!"

"George!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how bad it was, haha jk  
> Follow me on Twitter :] <3 @gay_was_found


End file.
